


Prove it

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengedialogue - "And the problem is...?circumstances - first thing in the morningmust mention - reading glassesthis is my first foray in the sherlock fandom, and its not very long as i haven't written in over 10 years so be nice please!!





	Prove it

"Mmmm" I look over at Gregory waking up.  
"Morning love." I lean over for a kiss after he finishes stretching.  
"Morning Gorgeous, how'd you sl..."  
"What?" I ask wondering what he's staring at.  
"You're wearing glasses" he murmered, wide-eyed.  
"And the problem is....?" my eyebrow rising.  
"No problem, kinda sexy actually" he says, smirk appearing lustily.  
"Really?" I ask, unsure.  
"Yeah" Gregory mumbles ripping my book from my hands and throwing it to the floor.  
I run my fingers through his hair and grab a hand-full, pulling him closer, sharing a breath.  
"Prove it"


End file.
